Where we draw the Line
by InMyMaster'sCloset
Summary: Sasuke is back, which is something she dreamed of... but, is it really the way like she imagined? When things turned out quite differently, Sakura is in conflict with her desire and doing the right thing. How can it turn out well in the end? Rated M for a bit of lemon... you've been warned...


**Disclaimer: I Do Not own Naruto, nor SasuSaku *sniffs***

This story is just... a product of my twisted mind! *evil laugh* I just can't seem to write proper Romantic story... It either ends up tragically, or is full of funny stuff until all romance is ruined... xD

Now seriously, I tried to show that painful love, as it seems to me, that Sakura feels towards Sasuke, and how it would look like, when it is finally returned... Would it all be peachy? See for yourself...  
Story takes place probably after Fourth Shinobi war, when Sasuke is back... sort of...

Warning: a lot of cursing and bad words is being used, and also *cough* Lemon... *cough*

* * *

Room was dark, shadowed, and human eye could only perceive figure that was calmly, motionlessly lying on the bed. One her arm was stretched across the bed, reaching the other side, and other hand was resting on her belly numbly.

And yet, she looked like she wasn't aware of anything around her. Her head was twisted backwards, and her gaze was laid on the picture at the night table, above her head. Two kids returned her wide smile, one of them was pouting, obviously unsatisfied with this situation.

But, Sakura Haruno was completely spacing out. In her mind, she was going back into same day, earlier.

Maybe, that smile he gave her, that was somehow… apologetic, maybe that smile she could count, if only he wouldn't become hers soon, even if it was only on paper.

'That bitch…' she cursed mutely in her mind. It looked like Karin got what she wanted. And she, Sakura, had to find out about it accidently. She could recall the same scene, exactly how it happened few hours ago. When Tsunade came in their laboratory. When she said that news was on, that Sasuke was getting married tomorrow, and neither more nor less, with Karin.

She saw Ino's face when she turned pale and her lips widened in surprise. And she figured that one glass tube fell onto the floor. Then she realized, it was hers, not Ino's. Dark liquid was spilled all over her white coat.

Sakura still couldn't understand herself. For long time ago she realized, Sasuke was never going to be hers. It was something between them that just wouldn't suit well. But, every last piece of hope that clung onto her emotions, was now broken with those words: "People are talking that Sasuke brought home his future wife with him."

'Why couldn't it be me?' over and over in her head, these words yelled in her mind.

And yet, when she saw him, he smiled at her. Like he was glad to see her. Like he looked for comfort. Like he wanted her to smile back. How insolent! So painful. So wrong. Her deepest sorrow, Uchiha Sasuke.

She wanted to do something, but her sanity was stopping her. Her damn brain of which she was tired, and needed something to shut it down, and let her feel free, just once.

Outside, she heard huge rain drops pattering loudly on her roof. Or maybe silence was too heavy. She didn't actually care. Rain was there like an exchange for her dried tears that she couldn't cry out anymore. Her face burned, and she knew her eyes were a bit swollen.

Loud, harsh, impatient knock woke her from her trance. Sakura quickly rose up and took a deep breath. Whoever was, and she could think of three persons, she will shove him away.

With slowly steps, and one loud, irritated 'Coming!' she opened the door.

But, face that she saw, she could never think of, not in her wildest dreams. There, leaning on her doorpost, was her worst nightmare in shape of an Uchiha, with that smug smile of his.

Sakura's lips were opening and closing, soundless, and spontaneously, she took three steps backwards. And when he spoke her name, greeting her, she felt her heart itching.

It wasn't love that she felt, nor was it happiness. It was real, primal rage that made her frozen.

"Hello…" practically inviting himself in, Sasuke shut door and looked around, with approval and amusement.

When he concentrated his attention on her, Sakura was in a deep belief that she started hallucinating.

What was he doing, in her living room, in the middle of the night, approaching her like that, like a panther towards his prey? Sakura realized that she felt slightly scared. Oh, no, she wasn't scared of him, never! It's herself that she was scared of. She knew, that only a second, only blink of an eye would be enough, and her volition will fall apart.

She felt his hands on her shoulders, and his lips on hers, taking all her breath, ravishing them, and his smell intoxicating her. And yet, something in her mind was alarming, louder and louder, making her to break away and slap his cheek so hard, that a shape of almost whole her hand remained on his skin.

"How dare you…"

Sasuke just smiled, with ironic, self-confident smile that she knew very well, and with his hand plastered on a painful spot. And when he moved, it was only a blink of an eye, that he grabbed her by her neck and pushed her onto wall. With one of his hand, he trapped her arms above her head, and other placed on her neck.

His thumb was pressing her pulse, and he placed his lips onto her cowed skin, biting her.

"You are mine…" he whispered, snickering into her ear.

"Freaking… Bastard!" she hissed…

"Let go of me!" The more she struggled to free herself, the more he was tightening his grip. Her knuckles became white, and she greeted her teeth, turning her head away.

His hand grabbed her jaw, and violently made her face him.

"Why are you doing this? What the hell is wrong with you, Sasuke?" she desperately screamed.

"I just… felt like needing you…" he stated. This sincere respond struck her.

"Stop saying bullshit! Do not play with me, you asshole."

"Now, why are you so fiery?" his hand was on her shirt, grabbing her collar, and ripping it whole to its bottom.

"Enough!" she tried to kick him, but one his leg stopped hers, splitting her legs.

"Do not pretend like you don't want this…" His hand went down her spine, to waist, and on her ass, squeezing her tightly.

And just like that, she said goodbye to her sanity. Because it was true, she wanted him from the moment he stepped into her room. She wanted to do to him same that he did to her. She wanted to hurt him, just like he had hurt her, so many times before.

She leaned to him, and their lips connected again. The explosion of satisfaction hit her body as she fought not to let out a moan. His tongue danced with hers, and their teeth clashed. She heard him cursing when she bit his lip, and she chuckled lightly.

"Bitch…" He licked his lips in such a sensual way.

"Always was, wasn't I?"

Her hands wandered to his shoulders, under his collar touching his skin. Her cold fingertips were picking sensations from his warm, horrent skin, and her palm traced beats that his racing heart was producing. That's when her own heart skipped a beat, or two. It was all she ever wanted, and hell, she will take all of it! She traced down the line of his sternum, his bare chests and his perfect abdominal muscles exposed to her glance.

"Like the view?" he exulted.

"Shut up!" Her cheeks turned slightly red.

"Make me…" Sasuke provoked her.

She gasped when kisses continued, and his hands wandered all over her body. His huge, warm palms covered her waist when he pulled her up and wrapped her legs around him.

"Where to?" he stammered.

"W-what?"

"Darling, I think you're far better than to do it on floor, precisely carpet."

"T-to the..R-ehh..ight…"

He pulled her roughly, and opened doors with his foot.

She missed the sound of heavy wooden doors crashing with wall. She hasn't realized that only moonlight was illuminating her bedroom. She was only aware of his piercing, onyx glare that was almost, almost reaching her soul.

She wasn't sure if that red glint that met her green iris was hiding even darker intentions. And yet, she wasn't afraid. And when he threw her on bed with evil grin adorning his face, she wasn't scared.

Actually, she could have cared less. What did scare her, however, was sinister lust that was rising in her stomach. A craving that she tried to resist to, and poorly failed.

"Damn you… Fuck you!" she cursed him bitterly again.

"Oh, but I had just the idea…" he snickered in her ear. His warm breath was provoking chills on her skin.

Sakura bit her lip when he parted her legs roughly and slight pain hit her hips.

"I see your taste in clothing still hasn't changed…" he slid his fingers under belts on her skirt. Sakura wasn't sure if he was mocking her.

"I see that your tastes in my clothing still haven't changed…" she responded in same manner.  
"Jackpot! You're really harsh with words today…" her skirt went down in one fast movement.

"I wonder why…" she placed her middle finger on her chin. She heard Sasuke laughing wholeheartedly and looked at him with obvious surprise. He took her hand, and kissed back of her hand, palm and then brushed her fingertips, one by one, with his soft lips. Sakura felt her cheeks burning.

"Why won't you let me to treat you nice?"

"Because you're not capable of doing such…" she looked away. Sasuke sighted deeply.

"Whatever you do, every decision you make… you end up hurting me, over and over again. Why would it be different this time?"

"Sakura, I…" he placed his hands to each side of her shoulders, leaning above her, but his head was turned aside, his eyes closed shut.  
"Do not even try to justify yourself, Sasuke… Since long ago I accepted you like this." He quickly turned towards her, his lips parted slightly in astonishment.

"And yet, I can't not to blame you…"  
"Sakura, do you… could you lo…"

"No, never again." She greeted her teeth. It made him sad.

"I still want you…" he whispered to her, and he heard her disrupted breathing.

Underneath him, she was nothing less but a challenge, and Uchiha Sasuke could never resist taking each one that crosses his path.

Her face, slightly furrowed brows, skeptical look in those emerald eyes, somewhat frilled, cute nose, and lips… those full lips with color of cherry, that could twist in one confident smirk, or however get thinner when she's enraged, like now, for example. Her hair, which grew in time, was scattered all over the sheets, and Sasuke could feel its softness between his fingers. Her body indeed was full of surprises.

It pained him at the same time as it evoked him, a fact that this wasn't anymore a body of a little girl that used to go nuts about him, that chased him down the street and annoyed him with her talk.

No, this was a body of a grown up woman that knew how to take care of herself, woman that no longer cared about him… A woman, whose heart turned into ice, and soul into a burning fire.

This though was stabbing his heart, and Sasuke didn't like it. Because, when Sasuke wanted something, he would make sure to get it! And he wanted for someone to care… he wanted for Sakura to care! But, her eyes remained indifferent to his pain.

"You can't have me…" she whispered to him and her lips remained on his neck, slowly going downwards to his clavicle.

His eyes traced her chin, gentle face of her neck to the point where her, not very big but solid, rounded breasts were hidden in soft black and pink fabric of her bra. It sent strange sensations to his lower stomach, and also… other parts.

"You shall be mine." He snarled at her. She lifted one eyebrow. With chuckle, she took the laces that tied his hakama and pulled it slowly, unfastening his kimono. It was rare that Sasuke wore more… traditional clothing, and yet, it was reasonable. She noticed Uchiha crest on its collar.

Sakura let out deep sigh, and that was not because of the clothing. Whole his naked, muscular body was now exposed to her eyes. She gave herself to enjoyment. Her hands grabbed the collar, and with slow movements she pulled heavy fabric from his shoulders, down his backs, on his hips and lower… She traced every line of his body with her fingertips, trying to carve image of it in her memory.

Igniting the longue in him again, she was faced with his hasty lips when he kissed her more violently. His rough fingers ripped remaining parts of what was once called underwear, and he threw it to some part of the room, she had no idea where. And she didn't care either.

Skin to skin, heart to heart, two souls, like black and white. Their breath mixed when they both gasped. Sasuke cupped her breasts with his huge hands, making her to moan even more. Her hands clenched sheets underneath her. She could feel him going inside her. Warmth spread through her body.

"Sasuke.." she greeted her teeth.

"Touch me…" he commanded, but his voiced sounded like pleading.

"N-no… go f-faster!" he stalled intentionally.

"I want to feel it… Touch me, Sakura… " she hated his voice, she hated it because she loved it so much. He moved, slowly pushing.

"You.. bastard… " she stammered.

"That's why you love me…" no denial or approving…

Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck, pounding her nails in his shoulders .That might leave some trace… Like she cared! She felt him biting her neck. Payback! His teeth scraped her skin down to her chest, licked it, kissed it and bit it.

Sasuke pinned her hands above her head and repressed her loud, lustful moans with his mouth. His pace quickened and their waists crashed.

"H-hurry…" she pleaded.

"I'm thirsty for you, Sakura…" he admitted, his burning eyes trapping her attention.

"I need you..." that's all he needed to hear.

It was then that she felt explosion of satisfaction hitting her body. Every muscle in her body tightened, as she cried his name. A second that seemed like a beautiful eternity.

They both gasped, trying to catch their breath. Sakura licked her swollen lips. She knew he was examining her face, but she looked away.

Carefully freeing herself from beneath him, she turned her backs to him and covered her body with sheets.

His presence was still there, right beside her, his warmness still radiating. She knew her skin probably smelled like him.

She felt no regrets, no remorse. What was torturing her was need, addiction that came back, and emotions that she thought she held at bay, but they awoke again. Cognition, that situation still hasn't changed, and this time again, she helped him hurt her.

It was how they were. That 'something' that just couldn't click at right place. They were like a broken vase, which someone took and crashed it onto wall harshly. All that remained from it were broken pieces. But pieces were still there, on that same place, so close, and yet so far, never to be whole again. Never meant to last. And if someone tried to pick them up, he would probably end up cutting himself. But they were still there.

Sakura closed her eyes shut and let warm tears leak down her face. For what she just did, a moment of pleasure she allowed to herself, she yet had sinister price to pay for.

Sasuke kissed her shoulder and snapped her out of her thoughts.

"I would like you to go away now, leave me alone…" she almost choked on her words spoken through coming tears.

He was struck. Just now, she was in his arms, and now she… was like this. Something stabbed his chest. A feeling of being used sneaked into his heart.

"You… you're still so annoying!" She heard him jumping up and picking his clothing angrily, kicking a chair in between. Sakura buried her face deeper in her pillow. She missed to notice his silhouette, leaning above her.

"I'm sorry, Sakura." He kissed top of her head and rushed out. Couple of moments later she heard her front doors slamming harshly. And she started crying. She let go of everything that she missed to do, missed to say, missed to show him. Everything that she wished, that she wanted, that she needed from him. Her dreams, her hope, her love… she cried it all out, hoping that her tears and her silent screams and cries could wash away all her mistakes and misjudgments.

She knew that she lied to herself. She admitted to her lying heart that she loved him with the same hurtful love. And it turned out that she hasn't learned a thing, she still drove herself trough pain.

She knew where she belonged, and where he belonged, and that their worlds will never be the same one world. No matter how much she wanted, how long she waited, how hopelessly she prayed, begged, Sasuke will never, ever, be hers.

Sakura assembled her heart again, and welcomed emptiness with opened arms.

* * *

This is first story that I wrote for this pairing, dunno how I ended up in writing it... But, what do you think? :)


End file.
